1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal package for a flapper and accessories in the form of a box which includes structure to protect the contents from damage, as well as including ported areas for viewing of the content thereof, the blank from which the package is formed and the method of making same.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore flappers have been packaged in plastic, which is a very expensive project. The packaging has also been time consuming because of the great number of embodiments for flappers available.
The package, the blank for same, and method of the present invention decrease cost, labor, and cost for packaging, the package being configured to accommodate substantially all available flapper embodiments.